That Bitter Sweet moment
by nephilim96
Summary: This is a story of Magnus Bane's and Alec Lightwood's love affair, their relationship and their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Acceptance and Shame**

Xx

All I seem to remember of the greater demon attack is the arrow soaring through the air, the skylight shattering open and my body becoming paralysed with fear. I had never fought a demon before. But now, I seem to be comfortable. Most of my pain from the attack is slowly ebbing away. I slowly open my eyes, just enough to peer through. I see Magnus bane, The high warlock of Brooklyn, standing over me. A fire is blazing in his eyes, a blue aura surrounds us, encasing us in his magic. I take a look at the room I'm in to find I'm in, what is most probably, his bedroom. It was completely black apart from his blood red bed that I was strewn across and a few glittery garments. I looked back into his eyes as he uttered a few words of a dialect I couldn't understand, the blue aura intensified and I blacked out. Again.

I woke up a while later, I was alone in his bedroom. The blue aura was faded by now. I felt much better now, all minor injuries were cured apart form a few of the more serious wounds, but they were soon fading too thanks to Magnus' magical aid. I sat up to see he had dressed me in black silk pyjamas adorned with golden symbols which almost seem to glow, I was hit with a wave of embarrassment then as I realised that in order for me too be in these pyjamas he had undressed me… pushing the thought from my mind I got out of bed and shuffled over to the ornate mahogany door leading into his living room, I opened it to find Magnus sitting on a turquoise leather sofa sipping at a cup of coffee. As I walked over to him he looked up and smiled, "Alec, how're you feeling?" He asked  
"Fine thanks, you did wonders to my injuries!" "Well I'm not the High warlock of Brooklyn for nothing you know." He said with a smile.  
I carried on over to the sofa and sat down and drew my legs up into a hugging position, "Coffee?" he asked  
"Err, yes please" I replied as he waved his hand, then there before me on the coffee table was a steaming hot cup of coffee. I drew in a little breath, "So, you can just conjure anything from now where?" I was baffled, "Oh, don't be ridiculous", he laughed, "Everything has to come from somewhere, these coffee's are from steamy Joe's down the road. Great coffee machine he's got down there, ooo he can make a killer cappuccino!" And then we both gave a slight giggle. the ice was breaking.

I took my coffee and started sipping at it, he moved closer on the sofa towards me. "I'm glad you've made an almost full recovery Alec, y'know I don't normally do these sort of things for free." He stated "Oh then by all means, how can I repay you?" I asked, "I haven't got much money to pay you with…" He gave a sly laugh, "Don't worry about money Alec, I only want this." He moved in towards me, his breath becoming more intense on my face, and then his lips were crushing mine. At first I was to shocked to kiss him back, but then I got into the rhythm and it became a bitter sweet moment, his lips and mine being the sweetness, my Shadowhunter background shame on what I was, how I felt, was the bitterness that almost turned that beautiful kiss sour.

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Bliss**

XxX

The day after I had woken from my healing process, Jace, Clary and Isabelle had come over to check on me. After they saw I was in great condition, in more ways than one, we decided to go out. The cinema seemed like a good idea as it involved a lot of sitting down, which they felt I needed to do more for my "health".

"Err, how about we watch Final Destination?" Jace suggested, "It always makes me laugh how those stupid teenagers seem to get themselves killed!" He said with a chuckle.

"EEEUUW!" Isabelle squealed "No, Jace. That's disgusting and I hate gore! Even if I am a shadowhunter I would rather watch something like Dear John. I love romances!"

"Ugh, what do you guys think?" Jace addressed me, Magnus and Clary, "Well, I would love to see Dear John!" Clary answered, Magnus and I just gave a shrug and then it was decided. We were seeing Dear John.

By now we were squishing up inside a cab, Magnus shuffled next to me as Jace got in a pulled the door too. "Ugh, I hate romance." He stated

I gave a suppressed giggle "Then lets just not watch it" I said with a suggestive look, Magnus looked shocked for a second then quickly covered it up with a smile and looked ahead of the cab.

Ten minutes later we arrived at the movie theatre, whilst Jace went and got the tickets I said I would go and get popcorn for me and Magnus, in the queue for the food section Magnus stood next to me humming a beautiful tune. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "Since this movies gonna be crap, meet me in the toilets in 10 minutes" and then he walked away in the direction of the bathroom.

I turned around to check on the others and saw they were already heading inside screen 5, probably forgot I was there. Once the others were out of sight, I ditched the queue and walked towards the men's toilets, no one else was around so I started to check the bottom of the cubicles for feet whilst calling Magnus' name. "Magnuuus" I said in a loud whisper. Once I had checked all the cubicles I turned around to scan the rest of the bathroom, where was he? Just then a hand grabs my shirt and drags me into the cubicle behind me, I turned around to be face to face with Magnus. He leaned forwards in a teasing sort of way and I heard him bolt the door closed, then as his breath became hotter on my face, he kissed me fiercely. I felt his tongue gently brush my lips then it made its way into my mouth, feeling around, entwining with my tongue. He explored the roof of my mouth and around my tongue, then he withdrew and I realised I should then do the same. I moved my tongue in sync with his, heat poured from our bodies in to each other as he undid my shirt revealing my chest; I then moved to his black jumper and pulled it up. For a brief moment, as I pulled it off, there was nothing but breathing but then there was heat again as our mouths reconnected. This was amazing, my mind was rushing and I was already getting horny over him, but I didn't care about looking a fool. I loved him at that moment as he undid my belt, undid the button and pulled down the zipper, I let my trousers fall around my sneakers. I moved my hands down his chest, across his abdomen to his zipper and pulled it down, his trousers fell down and with them he sat on the seat behind him. He grabbed my boxer waist band, I let out a short groan and to that he smiled, in one swift movement he removed my boxers and moved in… Pure Bliss.

XxX


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't written for a while, but here's the next chapter!

**No promises. No regrets..?**

Xx

It had been a week since the movie theatre; I hadn't seen Magnus lately because he had some Warlock business to attend to. At least, that's what he said. I couldn't understand it, every time I sent a fire message; he would either not reply or give a brief reply and sign it "Warlock Bane". I had already decided this morning over breakfast that I was going over to his place, I couldn't stand it anymore! Jace had plans to see Clary and Isobel was going out to see her new boyfriend, I think he's a faerie but I lost track a long time ago. So I said bye to Jace who was just checking out the latest weapon delivery to the sanctuary and gave Isobel a quick hug whilst she was doing her hair in her full length mirror, her gold whip lay strewn on her bed after the past weeks demon raids, nothing we couldn't handle. And left the Sanctuary and headed for Brooklyn, not knowing that Jace was looking out the window from Isobel's room:

"Something's going on with him Iss, It's just so obvious." Jace said as he stared after Alec,

"Just leave him be Jace, He'll sort out whatever it is. It's Alec after all." She replied

"You're right I suppose." He answered back with a shrug and left the window as Alec turned the street corner.

I called a cab after I turned the corner, out of view of the Sanctuary, and got it to take me to Brooklyn. I arrived ten minutes later and gave the cab driver $20, not even caring to get change, and walked up to his front door. The door had been left open so I walked inside, and walked into his living room. The place looked trashed. His sofa was strewn about the place in bits, a table lay in pieces underneath a large window which was smashed through, and showing off a grey skyline. I walked over to his bedroom door which was slightly ajar and covered in a black ichor that slowly dripped down the frame and left a dark blue stain, I used my foot to kick it open slowly, so as not to fling the ichor across the room, and I stepped in. I gasped as I scanned the room; his golden bed sheets were torn and stained black, his wardrobe was black rubble, glowing a deep red of an old fire. I walked over to the far side of his bed and saw a red stain growing from under the bed; I rushed over and fell to my knees as I searched under the bed for the body I knew was to come. My hand fell over something thick and cold. I grabbed on to it and pulled, I rested my eyes on the body that I had just pulled out. "OH THANK GOD" I cried, it was just the remains of what seemed to be a werewolf. I sat there for a moment as I gathered myself, I stood and walked out. There was someone coming into the flat at this point, I knew I had to hide in case whatever did this would come back so I ran over to one of the sofa chunks and hid behind it. As I peered over I saw a long black coat facing away from me, then it turned around and I saw the wearer. MAGNUS! I got up and ran over and hugged him. "Woooaahhh hey, hey Alec?" He said, struggling to keep his balance. "Oh Magnus, I didn't know what to think. You were acting all weird and then I come to your place and it's... well like this." Alec replied in a breath, pulling Magnus closer. "We better sit down..." Magnus said quietly

"Where?" Alec replied, nodding over to the broken couch he had just hidden behind. "Oh ok," Magnus replied "Let's go too Steamy Joe's?"

Once they had arrived and got a cup of coffee, Magnus set down to explaining. "I'm sorry for... being distant." He started "I've had some trouble with a coven of Werewolves as you probably saw from my place. I couldn't see you or reply to your fire messages because I was being watched by quite a few other down worlders and I knew they would go after you if they saw me get in contact, I could only send the replies that I did because I had a friend deliver it, that's why there was so much formality. "

"Oh Magnus, I'm so sorry. I thought you were ignoring me." Alec said as he stared down into his coffee cup.

"You weren't to know Alec. Anyway it's over now. And I think the Werewolves will think before they next try to do me over, the bad way of course." He said with a dry laugh. Alec just leant forward and grabbed Magnus' collar as he kissed him. Magnus was taken aback by this and pushed him back. "Alec. Oh Alec." Magnus said as he then walked round to Alec's side of the booth and started kissing him with a dark passion. They sat there for some time until Joe came over and asked them to stop, "Here Magnus, get a room okay?" he said as he chuckled walking away. Magnus and I just smiled at each other then left with our hands intertwined. We got back to his and he set about restoring the place. All it really took was a wave of his hand but the Werewolf body had to be buried properly as Magnus didn't want to anger any more Werewolf kind. Once the place was back too its normal beauty Magnus and I sat down on his couch and just lay there together. I was so glad he was back, I hadn't realised until now how much I truly missed him and his glittery skin. He was just so beautiful.

I rested my hand on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him once as he lifted off my top and took off his. Then he helped me with my trousers and I helped with his. We lay there for a while. Just naked. Until we moved to the bedroom and on to his bed, his sheets were now a silk black with glowing blue symbols on them that shone a flaming red as I hit the sheets and he lay on top of me. We kissed a lot more passionately now; the symbols on his bed flew of the sheets and floated around us as he caressed my neck and we made love with a beautiful red haze all around us.

I awoke the morning with a beautiful sensation. I loved this Warlock. I loved him with all my heart.

xx


End file.
